The New Parents
by jyvonne13
Summary: House and Cuddy are married and decide to have a baby. Why was House mad at her while she was pregnant? What kind of argument did they have while she was in labor? And how will they deal with becoming new parents?
1. Ready

**My first House MD story (that i've published on this website anyway). So yeah, this is my take on what would happen if House and Cuddy had a baby. And they're married in this. It take place after the 7th season. Maybe i'll also put up a story about how they ended up getting back together after that horrible break up that ruined all us Huddy shippers lives.**

**And i don't own House. I wish i did. I wish i was Cuddy and i got to be with House. Or I at least with i was Lisa Edelstein and get to _act_ like i'm with House.**

* * *

Ready

House sat on the living room couch one night watching TV. Cuddy came into the room and sat next to him. He put his arm around her. "What's up?"

She put her arms around his neck. "Do you still want to try and have a baby?" They'd talked about having a baby before. In fact, he was the one who had asked her in the first place if she still wanted to try and have a baby. And after 7 months of marraige she finally felt ready for this.

"If you want one," he said running his hand down her leg.

She rested her forehead on his. "I'm ready now."

He kissed her lips. "I guess we'd better get to work then." They got up and went upstairs to their bed.

* * *

House was sitting in the café of the hospital across from Wilson. "So that woman you were with this morning, new girlfriend?" House asked with a knowing look.

"How come every time I talk to a woman you assume I'm dating her?"

"I would think you'd want to try to keep up with me. It's bad enough I got married before you even though I'm so 'arrogant'…"

"I'm not dating her," Wilson interrupted.

House examined him for a moment. "Pupils dilated, perfume on your clothes, hickey on your neck. You're lying and you're dating her."

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Alright then, fine, I'm dating her. Happy now?"

"You know I need more details than that. What's her name?"

"Keri."

"How long have you been going out?"

"2 weeks."

"Have you slept with her?"

Wilson raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think that's a little personal?"

House snickered. "Don't lie. You slept with her right after you picked her up from the bar."

"I'll have you know I met her in the grocery store…"

"Wanna have a foursome?" he said jokingly.

"_What_?"

House pretended to look confused. "What?"

Cuddy came over to them and sat next to House. "Hi guys."

"Where have you been?" House asked.

"I went over to CVS," Cuddy replied.

"For what?" Wilson asked.

House of course knew perfectly well what she went for. "And…?"

"I don't know yet. I'll do it later."

Wilson looked back and forth between them confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry about it right now Wilson," she said.

* * *

House was sitting at the piano playing "Stairway to Heaven". Cuddy came downstairs and stood in the doorway watching his hands fly back and forth across the keyboard. He noticed her there and finished off the song. She came over and sat next to him. "Well?"

"It was negative," she said tapping the keyboard sadly.

He ran his hand up and down her leg comfortingly. "Don't look so upset. We can always try again. It's another excuse for us to have sex."

She smiled and leaned in to him. "You're right."

A bunch of times having sex and two pregnancy tests later, Cuddy wasn't pregnant. Cuddy was starting to get discouraged. She was starting to think she couldn't get pregnant. So they tried again. One night she sat on the edge of the bathtub staring at the pregnancy tests hoping with all of her heart that it would be positive.

When she saw the results she cried.

House came in and when he saw her crying he knew what was wrong. He sat down next to her and held her in his arms. "Stop crying Cuddy," he said comfortingly. She really wanted this baby and he wanted so badly to give her one. He wouldn't give up that fast.

"What if I can't get pregnant Greg?" she said trying to wipe her tears.

His kissed the top of her head. "Don't say that."

"But…when I had been trying to get pregnant before two of them I couldn't conceive and I even lost one."

He lifted her chin to look at him. "That doesn't mean anything now. It was a long time ago Lisa. We'll just keep trying, okay?"

* * *

A few nights later he was sitting in the living room with Greys Anatomy on the TV. He wasn't paying attention anymore though, he'd figured out the case already. It was on mute actually. Instead he was playing some riffs on his electric guitar.

Then Cuddy came into the room. "House?"

He put the guitar aside and made room for her to sit next to him. "Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

He looked at her for a moment. "Seriously?"

She nodded happily.

He wasn't sure whether to feel excited or afraid but he pulled his wife to him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**What did you think of Chapter 1? I know it's short, but there's more to come!**


	2. 1st Trimester

**So Cuddy is pregnant. You know that things can't possibly be so easy in the world of House. What kind of craziness will happen before she has the baby?**

* * *

1st Trimester

House woke up one morning and Cuddy wasn't next to him. It was time to get ready for work anyway; maybe she was changing or doing her hair. He dragged himself out of their bed and got dressed. Then he went into the bathroom and found her bent down by the toilet throwing up. "Should I be concerned?"

"Morning sickness," she said.

"Oh yeah, right." She continued puking and after a few seconds of watching her he bent down and held her hair out of the way. "Are you sure you can go to work today? There are enough gross things in there without you throwing up everywhere."

She sat up and gave him an amused look then flushed it. "I'll be fine." She stood up to brush her teeth and he did the same. After she got dressed she got sick again. Eventually she went downstairs and House handed her some pills and a glass of water.

"This should help."

"Thank you," she said taking it.

* * *

A few days later, Cuddy still had her morning sickness and it was starting to become very annoying. House came into her office with a cup of hot tea. "What's that for?" she asked.

"You," he replied. "Drink it; it'll make you feel better."

She took a sip. "This is delicious. Is there lemon in it?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And I used the Stevia that you like."

She smiled. He always took care of her. "Thank you Greg."

He brushed his fingers gently across her cheek. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Go to work."

He leaned down and kissed her. "I'll be back later." He left her office, then went to the diagnostic room where everyone was sitting around a table. "Good morning," he said.

"Where have you been?" Foreman asked.

"Making out with Cuddy somewhere. Where else?" Chase said.

"Shut up pretty boy," House said.

"So you weren't with Cuddy?"

"I was."

"Exactly my point."

"_Anyway_," House said standing up and going over to the white board. "We've got a patient in a coma and it looks like she's got several clogged blood vessels."

"Could it be emphysema?" Thirteen suggested.

"If it was emphysema there would be problems with her heart. According to the x-rays, the heart is fine. Next."

"Vascular intesemitis. It would explain the clogged blood vessels," Taub said suggested.

House considered that then nodded. "Run a test for it."

* * *

House was impossible! He just couldn't go one day without yelling at her! Sometimes she just wanted to knock him unconscious. But she couldn't. He was walking down the hallway already. She was getting light headed. She held onto the wall feeling dizzy. She shouldn't be yelling at her husband like this like she had been recently. They always argued over petty things, but the past few days it had kind of gotten out of hand. Her pregnant body couldn't handle it. But he was just so impossible sometimes.

"Dr. Cuddy?" Cameron said. Her voice sounded far off.

She felt herself going down. Chase and Foreman grabbed her arms pulling her back up.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked concerned.

"I'm okay…"

"Lay her down," Foreman said. He and Chase led her over to a nearby hospital bed. They took her temperature and did a few other things. "Are you feeling better?"

"I'm just a little dizzy. I'm fine."

"You can't be yelling at House like this."

"I know, I know."

"House is such a…" Thirteen said.

"Go get him," Cuddy said. She had a few words for him.

Thirteen and Cameron left to go find House. They found him in his office by the window taking a pill. "Stop popping pills you bastard!" Thirteen exclaimed.

House turned around. "The hell…?"

"Your wife is pregnant and all you do is yell at her! You should be ashamed of yourself! Do you realize what you're doing to her?!" Cameron exclaimed.

"She started it," House said simply.

"She's having mood swings!" Thirteen said not realizing House could be _this_ dense. "_You're_ supposed to be the calm one and you're putting all of this stress on her! No wonder she's so sick!"

Concern crossed over him. No matter how much he fought with her he still loved her and he still cared about her well-being. "What's wrong with her?"

"Oh, well, she almost passed out…"

House pushed past them and went to go find his wife. He saw her lying on the hospital bed and immediately felt bad. "Move," he said to Chase and Foreman. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm fine. I was just dizzy."

He held her hand. "Lisa…" He noticed the others were still there. He glared at them. "You can leave now."

They left them alone. Cuddy held back a smile. Typical House, not wanting to be emotional around anyone but her.

He turned back to her. "I'm glad you're okay. They made it sound like something bad happened."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Is that all you have to say?"

He sighed. She was going to make him apologize, one way or another. "Fine. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're going through a lot right now and I should have been more supportive of you."

She felt her eyes well up with tears. "It's not all your fault Greg. I've been mean to you and I've yelled at you and I shouldn't have. And…and it's just these damn mood swings and I've got 6 more months of this and…I…"

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Lisa, don't cry. I'm not mad at you or anything." He kissed her. "I know it's hard for you, and I'll be more understanding of that."

"I don't deserve you Greg."

She didn't deserve him?! That was the craziest thing he'd ever heard. He was the one who didn't deserve her. "Are you sure you're feeling okay Cuddy? I'm the one that doesn't deserve you."

She stroked his hand. "Greg, you deserve me. You think you don't but you do." She tried to sit up. "I need to go back to work."

He laid her back down. "Rest for a little while."

"Greg…"

He put his finger over her lips. "_I'm_ the doctor and _I_ say you need to rest for a while."

She sighed. "Fine." She yawned. "Will you wake me up in 15 minutes?"

He ran his fingers through her curls. "Yes, I will." He kissed her then stood up to go try and figure out why his patient was dying.

* * *

**One of the reasons why i love House and Cuddy is because they have such a love/hate relationship. One moment they're yelling and screaming at each other and hating each other and the next moment they're staring lovingly into each other's eyes. **

**By the way, i'm not a doctor. i don't have the time to research real diseases that could be used. half of the time i make them up and when i do use an actual disease, i really have no idea what it means. just thought i'd point that out for future reference.**


	3. 2nd Trimester

2nd Trimester

Cuddy was now a little over 4 months pregnant. She was in the kitchen making dinner. House had wanted to make it but she insisted that she wasn't completely helpless yet. He always tried to act like he didn't care but he wasn't that heartless. Deep down he was a romantic; she'd just had to dig it out of him first. He showered her in affection and she knew he'd do anything for her. Of course he had his flaws but in her eyes he was everything she could ever want. It made her happy that her baby would have such a great father.

She nearly dropped the plate when she felt a nudge in her stomach. She put it down and put her hand on it. Sure enough she felt it again. It made her extremely excited. This was the first time she'd ever felt the baby move. "HOUSE!" she shouted.

The piano music came to an abrupt stop and she heard him "running" down the hallway which on House's terms was just a fast walk. "What's wrong?! You're not going into labor this early are you?! Are you hurt?!"

"House, just calm down and come over here."

He came over to her seriously starting to panic. "Seriously Lisa, _what's wrong_?" She put his hand on her stomach and he jumped as he felt the baby move. "That's our baby?"

"What else would it be?"

"Well, what I mean is…wow."

* * *

Cuddy sat in one of the waiting room chairs in the clinic. It felt strange to her. She was always working in the clinic; it was very rare that she was ever a patient in this hospital at all. But she was getting a sonogram and she and House were going to find out if it was a boy or a girl. Unfortunately House was nowhere to be found. He'd disappeared about 5 minutes ago and she hadn't seen him since. She wanted him to be with her for this. Where was he?

"What are you doing over here Cuddy?" Wilson asked coming towards her.

"Waiting for House. We get to find out if it's a boy or girl today. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"I haven't seen him all morning. Did you call him?"

"Yeah, I did. He didn't answer. He'd better not be ignoring me."

"Dr. Cuddy," said one of the nurses. "You can come into exam room 1."

She stood up. "Mind if I come?" Wilson asked.

She shrugged. "Sure." She went into the exam room and was surprised to see House in there in a white doctor's coat. "What are you doing in here? I've been trying to call you."

"I know. You were blowing up my phone. I was about to come out there and tell you to chill the hell out. Now, sit down," he said as he started to set up the sonogram.

She realized what he was doing. "You're my doctor?"

"Took you long enough."

"House, remember your promise to be nicer to Cuddy," Wilson said.

House rolled his eyes. "I make one joke and everyone thinks I'm being mean to her." He lifted Cuddy's shirt. "Nice bra."

"Thanks. You wanna take it off later?"

"Hell yes."

"I'm still here," Wilson said.

House scanned over Cuddy's stomach and the baby appeared on the screen. "It's a girl," he said.

* * *

They sat on the couch one night both not paying much attention to what was on the TV. She had her hand on her growing stomach feeling the baby move every now and then. It was somehow comforting to her. And she needed comfort right now. Now that the due date was getting closer, she was getting worried. This was becoming more and more real and she'd actually have to give birth and she didn't think she was ready for that. One of her main worries was whether she'd be a good mother or not.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…do you think I'll be a good mother?"

He held her hand. "Of course you will."

All of her worries started pouring out. "But…I've never been all that great with kids. I've always tried to fool myself into thinking I am so I wouldn't have to worry when I actually got pregnant but I'm not. And now I am and I just don't know if I'll be able to give her everything. And you said I wouldn't…"

"When did I say that?"

"Back when we were trying to diagnose the little girl who was allergic to the surgical lights. You said I would be a terrible mother. What if I am? All I want is to give our daughter everything, but I don't know if I can."

"Lisa, I'm sorry I ever said that. You'll be a good mother. I know you will. _You_ don't have anything to worry about."

"And you do?"

He sighed. "You really think I can be a good father to this kid? I'd probably be the exact opposite of a good father. I don't want to be like my father. I want to be a good role model for her. But I didn't have anyone to look up to for that and…I just don't know."

She kissed him. "I know you won't be like him."

"How do you know?"

"The same way you know I'll be a good mother. As much as you won't admit it, you're really a good man. I know you'll take care of her. You don't have anything to worry about."

"If I don't have anything to worry about then you need to stop worrying too."

"I will if you will."

* * *

**None of these chapters are turning out to be extremely long so far.**

**So at this point both of them have worries about whether they'll be good parents or not. What kind of problems will this cause later?**


	4. 3rd Trimester

**Cuddy is nearing the end of her pregnancy and the stress is starting to weigh on both of them...**

* * *

3rd Trimester

"House," Cuddy said sweetly.

"You want something don't you?" he said.

She put her arms around his neck. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are. What do you want?"

"Chipotle."

He raised his eyebrows. "You want me to go all the way to Chipotle at 8:00 at night?"

"Please," she said with a pout.

He sighed. "Alright. Fine."

Cuddy's cravings were starting to really bother him. In the past 7 months of her pregnancy she had him going out late at night to get her everything from Chinese food to Olive Garden. But they didn't live close to an Olive Garden so he'd had to drive for an hour at 12:30 at night. She'd wanted tons of ice cream and snow cones and soft pretzels over the summer and half his money was probably spent on grapes since she ate those _constantly_.

They were in line at Chipotle. The place was always crowded and they had waited in line for 10 minutes and they were about to be next.

"Greg, don't be mad at me but…I kinda don't want Chipotle anymore."

House felt his eye twitching. He gripped his cane and bit the inside of his mouth to keep from screaming at her. "_Why_?"

She shrugged. "I just lost my taste for it. Let's go to Applebee's instead."

They got out of line. "Cuddy, it's almost 9:00 and you want to sit at a restaurant?"

"Applebee's does carry out," she pointed out.

Thank god for that. If they didn't do carry out he probably would have left her there. He'd been trying his hardest to be patient but he ended up snapping at her a few times. He couldn't help it. He didn't realize how hard it was trying to take care of a pregnant woman.

* * *

He was sitting across from Wilson in his office one afternoon squeezing the life out a stress ball Cameron had given him one day.

"Why so pissed?" Wilson asked.

"Remind me to _never_ get Cuddy pregnant again," he said through his teeth.

Wilson chuckled. "It's that bad?"

"Is it bad?! Get Keri pregnant and you'll see how bad it is! She wants food every damn second of the day! I had to go out at midnight to get her some fucking Olive Garden! And the woman is like a damn time bomb! One second she's happy, the next she's crying, and then she's mad at me for whatever reason! I can't do it anymore Wilson! I can't take it!"

"You've only got 2 months left."

"2 months my ass!"

"It still won't be over when she's born. You'll just have to deal with her crying instead of Cuddy. Hell, Cuddy might still be crying from her post-partum depression."

House ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "Just kill me Wilson."

The door opened. "Hi Greg," Cuddy said.

"What?" House said a bit more harshly than he intended to.

"Greg, I…" she said with her voice cracking.

"House, you're making the poor girl cry," Wilson said in a teasingly scolding way.

House sighed. "Come here Cuddy." She came over to him and he pulled her down to sit on his lap.

* * *

Cuddy was over 8 months pregnant. Her stomach was huge; she was having back pains and every other kind of pains that came with being this close to labor, and she really just wanted to have the baby out of her.

"I'm not going to work today," she said one morning.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can hardly move and the baby is going to come any day," she said.

"You'll be at a hospital."

"And I don't want to be in a meeting or something when I go into labor."

"Alright baby." He kissed her. "I'll see you when I get home."

"'Kay. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

House sat in the diagnostic room not paying attention to what anyone was saying. He was growing more and more nervous by the day. Cuddy would be having the baby any day now.

"What do you think House?" Taub asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you just ignore all of that?" Foreman said in disbelief.

"Pretty much."

"Do you even care that this woman could die in the next 24 hours?" she asked.

"Look, my wife could go into labor any second. Excuse me for not giving a damn about the patient right now." He finally gave in to himself and pulled out his phone to call Cuddy. He stood up and headed for the door. "Run another MRI," he told them.

* * *

The next night, Cuddy was sitting on the couch watching TV and she felt a huge contraction. She knew the baby was coming. "GREG!" she shouted.

"What?" he called from the other room.

She rolled her eyes. Did she really have to explain? "IT'S TIME!"

He was in there in a second. "Get up! Come on!"

He drove her to the hospital. The work day was over for the night so not as many people were there. He took her to the neonatology wing of the hospital. He sat with her holding her hand through the many hours of labor she went through freaking out and panicking along with her. It was after midnight when she was almost done.

"GREG I HATE YOU FOR THIS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" she shouted.

"You can't blame all of it on me Lisa," he said wiping away her tears.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SUGGESTED HAVING A BABY!"

"I was trying to make you happy. You were the one trying to get sperm samples a few years ago. You were desperate."

"THAT WAS YEARS AGO!"

"It was 4 damn years ago Cuddy!"

"I HATE YOU! WE'RE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN!"

He became alarmed at her saying that. "WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME! I'M NEVER HAVING SEX WITH YOU AGAIN!"

"I won't get you pregnant next time. Come on Cuddy, you can't deny a man like me sex!"

"YOU'RE WEARING A CONDOM!"

"The hell I'm not!"

"IF YOU WANT SEX AGAIN YOU'RE WEARING A FUCKING CONDOM!"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!"

"If you'd just relax and stop screaming at me maybe it wouldn't hurt as much!"

She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down to her with an evil glare on her face. "I'd like to see you push out your damn kid and _relax_. And if you don't shut up I swear Greg House I'll make you do _triple_ clinic duty for the rest of your life," she said through her teeth.

She always got him with the clinic threat. While she was in labor and on some drugs, he still didn't put it past her to enforce that. He just kissed her forehead. "I love you Lisa."

Soon they heard a cry and their baby girl was handed to her. Cuddy had to catch her breath when she saw her. She was gorgeous. She kissed her husband. "I love you Greg."

"I thought you hated me."

"You know I never could."

* * *

They stayed at the hospital overnight. He slept in the bed with Cuddy, and their daughter; they'd named her Sierra, slept in the incubator next to them. She woke them up early and Cuddy had to feed her. House lay next to her watching them. "We're never going to sleep again, are we?"

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't think so."

House ran his finger across his daughter's tiny hand and she held it. Her hair was closer to Cuddy's color and she had Cuddy's nose which made her look a lot like her. But she had his bright blue eyes. From the moment he'd first seen her he felt this overwhelming love for her. He still didn't know how great of a father he would be. But he'd try for her.

Cuddy finished feeding her and he sat up and held her. She pulled the covers up over her and yawned. House ran his hands through her hair. "You look exhausted."

"I am," she said yawning. She smiled. "You try giving birth to a 7 and a half pound baby."

"Fortunately that's physically impossible." He leaned down and kissed her. "Get some sleep."

"Okay."

She went to sleep and he rocked Sierra when she started getting restless. He stood up and left the room with her. Doctors were starting to come in for work. He was taking a day off. He went to the clinic to get a lollipop.

"House, she's so beautiful," said one of the nurses at the desk. "What's her name?"

"Sierra Michelle," he replied unwrapping the lollipop.

As he went back to Cuddy, everyone he passed said something about Sierra.

"So she finally had the baby," Wilson said coming towards him.

"Obviously."

"She looks more like Cuddy. That's a good thing," Wilson said.

"You just never stop with the innuendos, do you?"

Wilson just smirked. "What did you name her?"

"Sierra Michelle House."

"Did Cuddy come up with it?"

"She came up with Michelle. We're not working today, so if anyone asks where I am, tell them to fuck off."

"That kind of language around the baby? Seriously?"

House rolled his eyes. "She's 8 hours old. She hasn't even discovered that she has hands yet. The last thing she's going to know is what I'm saying."

"Where's Cuddy?"

"She's sleeping."

Chase and Cameron came over to them. "Oh my god she's so cute!" Cameron exclaimed coming over to them. "Let me hold her!"

Sierra whimpered and House rocked her. "No. You're just going to make her cry. Your perfume is bothering her. Take 5 steps back."

Cameron pouted. "You don't know that."

"She's _my_ daughter, of course I know it."

"Cuddy would let me hold her," she mumbled.

"Well Cuddy's sleeping, so deal with it. By the way, I'm taking the day off."

"But we still haven't figured out what he has…" Chase said.

"Endocrinolistical phallus," House said. Then he went to go back to Cuddy while they stared at him in disbelief. To their amazement, later that day when they ran the tests, they found out he was right.

* * *

**They finally had the baby. Now the only question is how will they deal with being new parents? **


	5. Parenting

**Cuddy has had the baby and they are officially parents. How are they going to take it? They've alreayd told each other their worries and how will those come into play?**

* * *

Parenting

They took Sierra home the next day. Cuddy put her in the swing and the two of them sat in the couch across from her.

"So…" Cuddy said.

"Now what?" House said.

"We've got 18 years ahead of us."

"That's a long time. We'll be in our 60's."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"What do we do until then?"

"Well we…um…"

Suddenly Sierra started crying.

"We figure out why she's crying first," Cuddy said.

"Right." House picked her up and sat next to Cuddy again. "Hungry?"

"Makes sense." House handed her to Cuddy and she tried to feed her but she wasn't hungry. "Hmm, maybe she needs to be changed."

"Yeah, that's your job too," House said.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "You have to do something." She took her upstairs to change her and House followed.

"I'm not changing her and I'm physically incapable of feeding her."

"One day I'm not going to be around and you're going to have to do it."

"I'll call you and you'll come here and change her."

"You know, I fed her this morning and I changed her once. _You_ should change her!" Cuddy said.

"You're her mom."

"So?!"

"Traditionally the mother takes care of the kids and the dad goes to work."

"Go to work then! I'm sure they need your help with the surgery."

"I don't feel like doing that!"

"You're impossible!"

"You want me to do something?! Fine, I'll throw the diaper away!" He snatched the diaper and threw it away. "Happy?"

"You're an asshole."

"Are you going to put another diaper on her or not?!"

"Why aren't you doing this?!"

"And you call me the difficult one!"

Suddenly they heard a little laugh.

"Are you laughing at us?" House said to Sierra who was smiling.

"I guess that's a yes," Cuddy said.

"Well, it's nice to know that we're so entertaining."

* * *

It was 2 in the morning. Cuddy was cuddled into House's chest and his arms were around her as they slept. All of a sudden they were woken up by Sierra crying. "Go get her," Cuddy said.

"Why me?"

She glared at him. "I carried her for 9 months, I gave birth to her 2 days ago, the least you can do Greg House, is bring her in here…"

"Alright, geez." He got up and picked his daughter up out of her crib. "Alright little girl, I know you're new at this but here's how it works. At night, you sleep. And you sleep the whole night so your mom won't guilt trip me and make me come get you." He sat down next to Cuddy. "She's yours now."

Cuddy sat up and sighed. "Why can't you feed her?"

"I don't have boobs."

When she finished feeding her, she was still crying. Cuddy wanted to tear her hair out. "Oh my god Sierra, what's wrong?"

House tried to give her the pacifier but she didn't want it. "Don't most babies like pacifiers?"

Fifteen minutes later they managed to get her to stop crying and a five minutes after that they got her to go to sleep. House took her back to her crib, then passed out next to Cuddy.

* * *

Cuddy was laying on their bed under the covers one night. House came over and lay next to her. "Sierra's sleeping," he said putting his arm around her and kissing her. "We've got some time to ourselves."

She giggled. "You're really trying to put another baby in me now?"

"I hope you've started taking birth control again."

He kissed her again, and again. She moaned into his mouth. He was making her feel too good. He kissed down her neck and bit at her sensitive spot. "Mmm House…" He continued kissing her and started to lift her shirt. "Stop," she mumbled pushing him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't have sex right now Greg."

He went back down to her neck and felt her breasts as he kissed her. "Why not?"

"You know why." He bit her ear and she let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a whimper.

"I gave you a week," he whispered running his hand down her leg. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"8 weeks."

He sat up. "WHAT?!"

"Stop shouting, you're going to wake her up."

"8 weeks! That's a two whole months!"

"I'm glad you know that. I need time to recover baby."

"I have to wait 8 weeks to have sex with you?! I can hardly go 24 hours!"

"You've gone 2 months already. 2 more won't hurt you."

"Yeah it will!"

"You'll be fine."

"Cuddy, I have needs!"

"We all have needs! You think I don't want to have sex with you? I do."

"Then let's have sex right now."

"Greg, I would think you of all people would understand why."

"Think again."

"Am I going to have to listen to you complain like this the whole time?"

"Maybe." He leaned back against the headboard of the bed and crossed his arms.

Cuddy sighed. House was so overly dramatic. She sat up and crawled over top of him.

"Are you changing your mind?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm making you shut up." She kissed him and stuck her hand in his pajama pants and started stroking him.

* * *

Two weeks later House was tired. He knew newborns woke up in the middle of the night crying, but he didn't realize how sleep deprived he would actually be. He'd thought Julia was joking when she told them. His eyes were nearly blood shot from it. All day while he was at the hospital, he wanted to collapse on one of the beds and take a nap. Cuddy was lucky. She got to stay home for 2 more weeks and sleep.

The diagnostic team was waiting for him one day but he was nowhere to be found.

"Is House here?" Thirteen asked.

"He's here. I saw him in the clinic today," Chase said.

The door opened and Wilson came in. "Where's House?"

"We don't know."

Wilson went to look for him and Chase and Cameron came as well. "Hey guys," Chase said stopping at House's office. They looked through the window and saw him with his head on his desk out cold. They went inside and he didn't wake up when they came in. "House," Chase said.

Cameron shook him. "House, wake up." He continued snoring.

Wilson leaned close to his ear. "HOUSE WAKE UP!"

He almost shot 10 feet into the air. "AHH! What?! What happened?!" He glared at them. "What the hell?! I was in the middle of a dream about me and Cuddy on the beach…"

"Yeah, you were having some kind of sex fantasy about Cuddy. Nothing new there," Chase said.

"Why are you so tired?" Cameron asked.

He gave her a duh look. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I have a newborn at home that WON'T STOP CRYING, and she _insists_ on waking me up in the middle of the night and keeping me up for _hours_. And on top of that I can't have sex with Cuddy!"

"Sucks to be you mate," Chase said.

"Well anyway, we've got a dying patient…" Cameron said.

"And you want me to give some kind of diagnosis. She's got septic indelophemia. Let me sleep," he said putting his head back down.

"House!"

He sighed. "Fine." He grabbed his cane and stood up. "But if I'm right, bad things will happen to you."


	6. I Don't Want To Be My Fathr

I Don't Want to Be My Father

House sat on a couch at PPTH a few days later. Cuddy was still at home with their daughter and he was still pretty exhausted.

The main thing he was worried about though was being a father. She was here now and all of this was real. And he was scared. He'd had Cuddy to help him all week and he had been fine. But a day would come where she wouldn't be around and he'd be on his own and it worried him.

He was worried about what he could turn into. Not be compassionate enough, or caring enough. Pointing out all of the wrong and never the good. Being too strict to the point of being horribly abusive. He was afraid of turning into the man he had called "dad" when he was a kid. The man who had turned out to not be his father in the first place. Most boys had someone they could look up to and show them how, but he didn't and he _didn't_ know how. And because he didn't know how he worried that he would do something wrong and she'd turn out like he'd been for so many years and still was to some degree: unhappy, depressed, on a drug, and truly missing something in life and needing something to fill that hole.

The door opened and Wilson walked in and stared at him for a moment.

"Hi," House said when he didn't say anything.

Wilson closed the door behind him still looking confused. "Hello…is there any reason you're in my office?"

House shrugged. "Your couch is comfortable."

Wilson went over to his desk. "And this just gives you the right to come in here, right?"

House nodded. "Yeah. It does."

"So what's bothering you?" Wilson asked.

"Why do you think something is bothering me?"

"Because you usually come in here when there's something bothering you. It's like I'm your therapist or something. So what's wrong?"

House sighed. "I'm worried."

"About?"

"About being a father." He started twirling his cane around as he spoke. "I don't know if I can do this Wilson. I can barely take care of Cuddy, who says I'll be able to take care of a baby? I've never had anyone to teach me how to do this. And one day Cuddy's not going to be there and I'll be on my own and…I just don't know if I can do it."

Wilson gave him a sympathetic look. He knew this would happen. He could see it even towards the end of Cuddy's pregnancy. Even then he could see the worry in his eyes growing. "You do take care of Cuddy. You do a really good job at taking care of Cuddy. I've never seen her so happy before you got back together. Her stress lines seem to have disappeared too."

"What about Sierra? It'll be my fault if she turns out like…like…"

"Like you?"

"Yes."

"Look House…you don't think so, but I think you'll be alright. Treat her the way you treat Cuddy, well, minus the sex. And don't worry about your dad. You're not him, and you'll never be him."

House was silent as he thought about that. Someone thought he could do it. Maybe he'd be okay…maybe. He looked at Wilson. "I love you."

Wilson smiled and nodded. "Need anything else? A Vicodin prescription? A new brand of beer? New sex positions, you know, for after that 8 weeks?"

House stood up and headed for the door. "Don't get me started on that 8 weeks. It's hell. I'll get back to you on the Vicodin though."

* * *

House was sitting at the piano one evening after getting home from work. Cuddy was upstairs sleeping. Apparently she had a lot on her plate taking care of Sierra all day and recovering from giving birth. He kind of felt bad leaving her alone all day like this but now he was giving her a chance to rest.

He was writing a song. He hadn't written anything for a while and this one had been in his head for a few weeks now. All of a sudden he heard Sierra next to him and he looked over at her and saw a smile on her face. He smiled. "You like that huh?" He picked her up and put her on his lap and continued to play. "I'm glad you like it. It's for you." He decided on a name for it and wrote at the top of the music "My Angel: For my baby girl Sierra."

She pressed one of the keys on the piano with her tiny hand and it made her happy and she pressed it over and over again smiling and giggling as she did.

He kissed the top of her head. This was easy. Maybe he'd be okay. He was still a little unsure. But he wanted to be a good father so maybe that was enough. He'd try. He'd always try for her.

* * *

**Yes! More House and Wilson Bromance! **


	7. I Can't Do This

I Can't Do This

In the few weeks since she'd given birth to Sierra, Cuddy had been staying home with her. She would be going to work in another week. When she thought about it, she was actually a bit anxious to go back mainly because she knew she had so much to do and so many meetings she'd missed out on and she just knew whether House admitted it when he got home or not that he was basically doing whatever he wanted, skipping clinic duty, and trying to rule the place while she was gone.

She cringed at the thought of his messes she'd have to clean up when she got back.

But the main thing she was focused on was of course Sierra. She hadn't realized how hard it was to be a mother. Especially when she was home alone and she didn't have House there to help her and give her moral support. She always needed things, she was always crying. When Cuddy tried to lay down and get some much needed sleep, 9 times out of 10 Sierra woke her up much too soon. She was getting to the end of her rope. At time she felt incompetent and she felt like she couldn't do this much longer.

One afternoon Sierra was crying and she wouldn't stop crying. Cuddy was getting more frustrated by the minute because she couldn't get her to stop. She had Sierra rocking in the swing while she tried to get a blanket for her and finally she snapped. "SHUT UP!" she shouted. Sierra got quiet for a moment surprised at her outburst. "JUST BE QUIET! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Cuddy screamed. Sierra started crying again. "BE QUIET AND GO TO SLEEP FOR AN HOUR DAMN IT! I'M FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF IT! GOD! I WISH I'D NEVER HAD YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Sierra was crying even louder and Cuddy calmed down and realized what she had done. Tears rolled down her face and she was hit with this overwhelming guilt. She sat down on the couch across from Sierra and put her face in her knees and cried. She was tired and stressed and worst of all she'd just screamed at her daughter. It didn't matter whether she was only a few weeks old and could understand what she said or not, she probably knew that her mother was mad at her and it had made her even more upset than she already was. Cuddy looked at her still crying and felt even worse. She was supposed to be bonding with her child and here she was screaming at her. She knew she couldn't do this. She was the worst mother in the world. She should have never agreed to have a baby.

Finally she picked her up and sat on the couch with her rocking her. "Shh," Cuddy aid comfortingly. "I'm sorry sweetie." She kissed her. "I love you. I really do. I didn't mean anything I said." Sierra stopped crying and looked at her. Cuddy wiped the tears from her face. "I love you." Sierra smiled and cuddled up into her and slowly went to sleep.

Cuddy put her back in the swing to sleep. Then she sat back on the couch crying. She still felt extremely guilty for what she had done. She felt defeated like she couldn't do this anymore. She'd known deep down that she'd always be a bad mother and she just wasn't cut out to have kids. She should have listened to herself.

An hour later House came home and found her sitting there with red swollen eyes and tears staining her face. He came over and sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong? Why have you been crying?"

She looked away from him not wanting to tell him what she had done. "I'm not crying."

He rolled his eyes. "You can't hide from me Cuddy. Tell me what the hell happened. Is Sierra okay?"

She felt herself getting choked up again. "She's fine." Finally she broke down and put her face in her hands crying which surprised him. "I'm a horrible mother Greg!"

"Why would you say that?" he asked surprised that she would even dare think something like that.

"Because I couldn't tolerate her crying and I got frustrated from taking care of her. A good mother wouldn't do that. A good mother is supposed to love a child and take care of the baby before herself. And a good mother definitely would scream at an infant and say she wished she never had her."

"You yelled at her?" he said raising his eyebrows.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just stressed and…I know it's not excuse but…"

He pulled her into his arms and held her. "Cuddy, she didn't even understand what you said."

"She did Greg. I know she did. I could just tell. And she'll probably remember it and hate me."

"Now you're overreacting." He lifted her chin and wiped the tears from her face. "You didn't mean any of it Lisa. And she's not going to hate you for it. You were just upset, I mean, you've been here alone the past few weeks and I know it's hard. You just need to relax for a while."

"Yeah, maybe I do." She rested her head on his chest. "I have been tired." Sierra started crying and they both looked over at her.

"You lay down and rest Lisa. I'll take care of her," House said getting up and picking up Sierra.

"Thank you House."

* * *

Later that night, Cuddy was in their room getting ready for bed.

She heard Sierra crying. She adjusted her night gown then went to her room and turned on the light. Then she picked her up out of her crib. "Shh, what's wrong sweetie?"

She sat down in the rocking chair across the room and started to feed her. Sierra held her finger and looked up at her lovingly. Cuddy smiled as she felt that love for Sierra that she always felt. Maybe House was right. Sierra didn't hate her for what she's done and maybe she really was a better mother than she thought she way.


End file.
